Condenada
by fairytale108
Summary: ¿Sera capaz de entender a una condenada? ¿Será capaz de ver más allá de su historia?. SwanQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos! traigo esta historia que tenía por allí en la cabeza, no pretende ser muy larga ya que no es la idea y además tengo las otras historias pendientes y no mucho tiempo disponible, sin decir más espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y quejas en los Reviews voy a estar muy feliz de leerlos.**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

El pasillo era silencioso, apenas se escuchaba su taconeo al caminar, el ruido resonaba en sus oídos penetrando hasta la última fibra de su ser, de vez en cuando miraba aquellas habitaciones selladas, ningún buen presentimiento le traía caminar por aquel siniestro pasillo, chasqueo la lengua incomoda como queriendo aliviar el malestar que le suponía toda aquella situación, nunca le había gustado hacer aquel recorrido ni mucho menos tener que pasearse por aquel lugar…el pasillo de la muerte o pasillo de los condenados.

Dio vuelta hasta entrar en una puerta contigua donde había un cuarto de interrogatorio vacío, allí se encontraba su viejo amigo Graham, permanecía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón concentrado con mirada seria pero sin observar a nada en particular.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el resonar de los tacones en la habitación, su sonrisa amable y tristona solo termino por aumentar la ansiedad de la joven. Le dio un abrazo de bienvenida y la invito la sentarse ganándose una mirada interrogatoria por parte de la joven abogada.

 _¿Dónde está ella? –_

 _Está en su celda... Solo quería explícate que…_

 _¿Cómo voy a hacer el informe fiscal sin ella presente? –_

 _Espera… la cosa es que me las he arreglado para que puedas hacer el informe en su celda –_

 _¿Por qué? –_ cuestiono

 _Es solo que me parece más adecuada que esta habitación-_

 _¿Te parece más adecuada su celda que la sala de interrogación? –_

 _Es solo que….es más íntimo, creo que merece un poco de privacidad -_

 _Aquí también la tendrá, no habrá nadie escuchando –_

 _Su historia…tienes que prestarle atención…. Esta más allá de lo que dicen todos los informes hechos o lo que se dice en la prensa…_

La joven ojeo la carpeta en sus manos, ya se había tomado el tiempo de investigar y leer los informes anteriores tal y como lo ameritaba su trabajo, suspiro sabiendo la razón por la cual su amigo se lo tomaba tan apecho.

 _-Graham… no lo tomes personal, no es bueno_

 _\- Me gustaría que pudieras entenderla_

 _\- ¿Importa ya?... Está condenada_

 _-Lo se… pero siempre es bueno saber que alguien te entiende –_ Replico el joven apretando los labios con una angustiosa mueca.

La joven abogada arrugo la frente sin decir más, no le parecía apropiado involucrase así con los prisioneros, mucho menos los que eran condenados a muerte, para ella era mejor que estuvieran ahí, ya no eran aptos para estar en la sociedad, debían pagar sus errores, por eso la justicia les había destinado aquel final, sin embargo saber eso no le dejaba de producir una sensación incomoda, cruzo su mirada con la del joven agente, no lo cuestionaría más, sabía todo lo que había sufrido aquel hombre en su vida, sabia porque aquel caso lo conmocionaba tanto prefirió respetar esa voluntad y solo continuar con su trabajo, elevo la cejas y señalo la puerta.

 _-Llévame a su celda –_

El joven asintió sonriendo con gratitud poniéndose en marcha de nuevo por el pasillo, caminaron al lado del otro en silencio, solo acompañados por el sonido de sus zapatos, ella volvió a sentir aquella sensación incomoda mientras caminaba entre aquellas celdas llamadas "habitaciones", algunas vacías, otras con mujeres condenadas a muerte que tendrían que esperar ahí por años hasta que se cumpliera la fecha de su condena, la única más cercana era la muerte de la mujer a la cual ahora se dirigía a interrogar.

 _-No tengas miedo… ella no te hará ningún daño, tampoco intentara nada –dijo_ el joven agente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

 _-No podría aunque lo intentara –_ agrego la abogada con seguridad

 _Lo se … solo quería que lo tuvieras presente-_ sonrió orgulloso de su amiga

Llegaron frente a la puerta de dicha celda y la observaron algunos instantes, la bogada miro de reojo a su afligido amigo que se rascaba la desaliñada barba de tres días que solía lucir siempre, sabía que su mente viajaba por sus tristes y oscuros recuerdos de un pasado nada fácil que le había tocado enfrentar, el pasado de ambos no había sido nada fácil, pero a Graham los fantasmas solían perseguirlos más.

La joven carraspeo para interrumpir aquel flujo de pensamientos, haciendo que el sonriera de inmediato pero de forma forzada. La abogada devolvió sus ojos hacia aquella puerta concentrándose en aquel trabajo que le resultaba incómodo y un tanto inútil, documentar un informe sobre el caso detallado de una condenada a muerte a solo un mes para ser ejecutada no parecía útil para nada pero en todo caso era parte del protocolo.

 _Voy a entrar –_ dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza

El agente asintió dando acceso a la joven a aquella resguardada habitación.

 _Toma todo el tiempo que gustes, llámame cuando termines_ –

 _Lo hare_ –

 _Hey…-_ la detuvo tomándola suavemente por su brazo _– Por favor intenta ver más allá -_ La bogada bajo la mirada sin responder la petición, arrugo el entrecejo y entro a la celda en forma silenciosa.

La habitación estaba compuesta por un pequeño baño, una mesa con algunos papeles similares a cartas, una silla frente a la mesa y una cama en la que por supuesto estaba la prisionera… yacía sentada en una esquina de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en las manos, del cual no quitaba los ojos ensimismada de aquella lectura.

Era hermosa...puramente hermosa, la abogada había notado esa belleza en las fotografías del informe, pero nunca había pensado que en persona aquella mujer era incluso más hermosa de lo que podía describir, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado e incluso tenía un leve maquillaje natural que enmarcaba las fracciones de su rostro, seguro algún privilegio tendría por su cercana condena a la muerte, la joven entrecerró los ojos pensando, que ni aquella indudable belleza que poseia la podía salvar de su destino ya escrito.

 _-Vendré después –_ dijo Graham a sus espaldas

Los ojos de la condenada abandonaron aquel libro que apretaba entre sus manos, para encontrarse con los de la abogada fiscal que estaba ahí para hacer un último informe sobre su caso. Se escuchó como la puerta se cerró dando a entender que Graham se retiraba para que la joven abogada hiciera su trabajo sin interrupciones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, el silencio siguió reinando en la habitación, aunque en las miradas que abogada y prisionera se intercambiaban dejaban interpretaciones al aire. La joven abogada finalmente se acercó con lentitud hacia la única silla de la celda y se sentó frente a la otra que se limitaba a observarla.

 _-Señorita White_ – la saludo formal

- _Creo que es mejor que me llame por mi nombre de soltera…sería más conveniente –_ respondió con la misma neutralidad.

- _Entonces será…Señorita Mills_ –

- _Gracias –_ respondió la otra

La joven abogada sonrió condescendiente, abrió la carpeta para revisar sus papeles.

 _Mi nombre es Emma Swan soy abogada fiscal, estoy aquí para completar un informe antes de que cumplas con tu ultima condena –_

La morena asintió sin mostrar mucha emoción al igual que su interlocutora que ojeaba aquellos papeles y sacaba una libreta de su bolso.

 _Regina White ….Regina Mills -_ Se corrigio la rubia – _¿Estas consiente de tu condena?_

 _-Si Señorita Swan…estoy condenada a muerte -_

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Con el peso de las palabras acabadas de pronunciar materializándose sobre sus cabezas, aplastando el sentido común con la contundencia de la realidad. Ambas lo sabían.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos…Mis disculpas, me han pasado más cosas de las que les podría contar, entre trabajo, estudios y proyectos personales he estado en una marea de cosas por hacer, por eso y algo de falta de inspiración no he actualizado, pero créanme que no he abandonado las historias.**_

 _ **Les doy mil gracias a todas las personajes que leyeron, comentaron o agregaron a favoritos esta historia. Mil gracias un abrazo y un beso para ustedes.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho tardar tanto pero espero este capítulo les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, críticas amenazas y quejas en los reviews.**_

 _ **Ni OUT ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _\- Estoy condenada a muerte –_

… Condenada a muerte… esas palabras bailaron en sus oídos, la garganta se le seco por un segundo, la mujer frente a ella estaría muerta en un mes, seria ejecutada. Eran estas cosas las que la ponían tan incómoda, nunca deseo pasar por el pasillo de la muerte y tener que escuchar las historias para documentarlos antes de su ejecución, no era piedad lo que sentía; Era muy seguro que aquellas personas merecían aquel destino pero…. no quería formar parte de eso, de los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de aquellas personas.

 _\- Raro que me lo pregunte Señorita Swan, estamos en el pasillo de la muerte, aquí no se llega a pasar vacaciones –_

Hablo sin mirarle jugueteando con las hojas del libro sin tener mucho interés en la joven rubia, las acaricio un poco antes de cerrarlo y devolver sus marrones orbes hacia la abogada.

 _\- Hay personas que no son capases de aceptar esa realidad –_ se defendió la rubia ganándose una mirada irónica por parte de la morena

 _\- ¿Supongo que es parte de su protocolo?-_

 _\- Si -_

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, casi podían verse en el reflejo de la otra, Emma no podía percibir alguna emoción en sus orbes, se preguntó que estaría pasando por aquella mente turbada, había estado frente a varios condenados a muerte y todos mostraban angustia, arrepentimiento, desesperación e incluso locura, pero esta mujer… no mostraba nada, era como si no sintiera nada en lo absoluto.

 _\- Tal vez las preguntas que le haga le parezcan tontas, pero como ya menciono antes, es parte del protocolo que debo cumplir –_

 _\- Bien –_

Emma se encogió en la silla sintiéndose irritada por la carencia de interés o emoción que tenía la morena, la última entrevista, un informe, una manera para que aquellos desdichados prisioneros dieran rienda suelta a todas las emociones y palabras acumuladas por años en sus gargantas.

A veces solían pasar hasta diez años para que se cumpliesen sus sentencias, tiempo desesperante para cualquiera infeliz que recibía esa condena, a veces incluso esas entrevistas eran la manera más cercana para relajar sus angustias pre-mortem.

Se reacomodo de nuevo para no mostrar la molestia que le producía la mujer frente a ella, la miró fijamente durante un minuto, analizando su actitud, para luego desviar la mirada hacia su libreta. Abrió la carpeta que contenía toda la información del caso

 _\- Regina… Mills, 31 años, culpable de asesinato premeditado en primer grado en contra de Leopoldo White, Sidney Glass y Arthur Pendrago… ¿Es correcto?-_ la morena asintió mirando su libro

 _\- ¿Les disparo? –_

 _\- Así fue –_

 _\- En el despacho del señor White, varias veces a cada uno en el pecho-_

 _\- Correcto –_

 _\- Tal parece que fue a quemarropa….tal vez movida por la ira_

 _\- Ummm -_

 _\- ¿Estos hechos fueron planeados?_

 _\- Si lo fueron -_

 _\- Entonces… ¿Sus hechos fueron premeditados y calculados de manera previa?_

 _\- Si –_ Repitió sin ganas

La abogada arrugo el entrecejo dudando de sus autómatas respuestas _\- Por la manera en que se cometieron, no parecieron premeditados –_

 _\- Pero así fue -_

 _\- ¿Cuál fue su móvil? –_

 _\- Dinero –_

 _\- ¿Dinero? –_ cuestiono la rubia

\- Si –

Emma carraspeo irritada – _Es de una familia rica, muy bien establecidos económicamente, en los informes se refieren a usted como una de las mejores estudiantes de la universidad de New York, graduada en ciencias políticas y con una amplia experiencia en el campo gubernamental y administrativo –_ la observo sin notar algún cambio en su apagada mirada – ¿ _Espera usted, señorita Mills, que crea que su móvil más grande para cometer estos asesinatos fue el dinero?-_

 _\- Nunca se tiene suficiente, siempre se desea más…. Señorita Swan-_

 _\- Tiene usted razón –_ le respondió la abogada bailando el bolígrafo entres sus delgados e impacientes dedos – _pero permítame dudarlo en su caso, no se ve como alguien ambicioso -_

 _\- ¿Qué sabrá usted? –_

 _\- No tiene interés en contarme nada, ni codicia para desear vivir…._

 _\- Me habla como si tuviera más opciones Señorita Swan, no tengo más que un mes de vida –_

Emma la miro irritada pero más por dentro contrariada, aquella mujer tenía razón no le quedaba más que un mes de vida y no, no había esperanza ni para codiciar tiempo o vida, pero sin embargo en todo estos años las personas que habían pasado por situaciones similares le habían demostrado, una pasión por la vida, de alguna manera negativa o positiva pero todos irradiaban algo, algo a que aferrarse en sus últimos momento, todos menos la mujer delante suyo. No había ganas en su mirada, no había emociones, su vida estaba limitada a terminarse.

 _\- ¿Entonces?_ – escupió la rubia tragando su enojo _– ¿qué debo escribir más sobre usted y su historia? , no me da más que respuestas escuetas y sin sustancia_ –

La morena la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, con cara seria y concentrada en el único propósito de ser indiferente _– Ya tiene una historia, no hay porque escribirla de nuevo_ -

Emma la observo con el ceño fruncido y muy disgustada se puso en pie desafiando su mirada, ocultando más mal que bien su gran decepción - _Graham me ha hecho perder el tiempo, cree que usted necesita contar su historia, por alguna razón tiene la idea de que es una mujer que necesita ser entendida, pero no es más que una autómata sin interés alguno por otro ser humano_ … _solo es otra asesina más_ -

Regina torció el gesto con una fugaz pero dolorosa sonrisa como si quisiera estallar sus emociones, poso sus ojos de nuevo en el libro en sus manos para continuar leyendo – _Graham es un hombre bondadoso que cree en la benevolencia de las personas, eso no existe, solo existen las persona buenas como el, y las persona malas como yo, no hay historia, solo bondad y maldad. Eso es todo-_

La rubia se quedó observándola, estática, quería creerle, es más si le creía, ella era solo otra asesina más, como se lo dijo hace un minuto atrás, pero esa fugaz sonrisa llena de dolor y esas palabras auto despreciativas la hacían dudar, era eso o quizás su amigo tenía razón, había algo más tras esa típica historia de asesinato por dinero tan común y fácil de creer y construir.

 _\- ¿Personas buenas? –_ pregunto sentándose de nuevo frente aquella morena tan extraña, esta no le respondió, solo la observo extrañada preguntándose porque la abogada seguía ahí - _Graham es una persona buena –_ repitió la rubia más para sí misma _– que cree en la bondad de los demás-_

La abogada la observo perdiendo toda la ira contra esa mujer, de pronto las cosas parecían tener sentido en su cabeza - _Las persona buenas son inocentes y puras, necesitan ser protegidas ¿no es así señorita Mills? -_ _se_ inclinó _hacia delante_ en la _silla_ con voz rasposa y profunda – _Mi compañero Graham… sabía que su madre estuvo en la cárcel… lo dejo cuando tenía seis años, ella asesino a su padre para protegerlo, él era alcohólico y violento, intento hacerle daño una vez y su madre no lo permitió, ella lo mato-_

Regina respiro fuerte, elevando los ojos vidriosos ya afectada por ese hecho, apretó el libro entre sus manos abandonando todo su atención para posarla en la rubia frente a ella. Emma supo de había dado en el clavo, justo donde debía ser, esta era la razón por la que Graham le había insistido en aquel caso, suspiro entendido las razones de su amigo y la dolorosa y asustada mirada de aquella mujer que hasta hace poco le parecía un robot sin emociones y la que ahora estaba desarmada y vulnerable frente a ella.

 _\- Señorita Mills… quiero que me hable de su hijo Henry_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos para todos, espero que todos estén muy bien, realmente lamento la tardanza, como las veces anteriores he tenido asuntos que atender y eso me ha quitado tiempo. Pero bueno estoy de vuelta con la continuación de esta historia, que espero disfruten.**

 **Antes de que continúen con la historia, tengo algo que decir…. Últimamente he sido testigo del lugar en que se ha convertido en fandom de OUAT, enfocándome más claramente en Swen los fans del Swan Queen … he visto mucho dolor, rabia e impotencia, también he vito esperanza, felicidad, amor….un sin número de sentimientos.**

 **He leído todo lo que se habla, sobre que tal vez esta es la última temporada o quizás solo habrá una temporada más sin algunos de los personajes más importantes a los cuales amábamos, algunos dejaron de creer que Swan Queen llegara a pasar sienten que el show se transformo en un programa horrible misógino o machista, otros aun creen con todas sus fuerzas que Swan Quuen será Canon, algunas personas están heridas y enojadas, otras intentan sobrevivir con su positivismo en este océano profundo que es OUAT, yo solo quiero decirle que todos sus sentimientos , todos sus pensamientos, todos, todos, son válidos. Cada uno de ellos sin importar si crees o no,son válidos.**

 **Déjame decirte que está bien si NO crees Swan Queen que vaya a pasar, pero también que está bien si SI lo crees. Está bien SI deseas que el show acabe porque no quieres seguir viendo como arruinan a tus personajes .Esta bien si NO quieres que este show acabe porque quieres ver a tus personajes con un final feliz.**

 **De verdad les digo que está bien. Todos sus sentimientos son válidos e importan. Sin importan cuales sean. Lo que quiero que sepan es que su opinión si vale, NUNCA dejes que nadie te diga que eres delirante por creer en algo o porque te gusta algo Si AMAS el Swan Queen pesar de que creas que será realidad o que tal vez creas que nunca será realidad eso está bien. Tus opiniones y tus sentimientos son válidos.**

 **No eres delirante, nadie te odia por amar un Ship, eres una persona muy importante y tu opinión sí importa, nunca dejes que las palabras de personas que no valen la pena te afecten. Swan Queen podrá no ser canon pero es muy real y muy importante para muchos y eso es lo realmente lo que importa.**

 **Comunidad del Swan Queen. Swens cada uno de ustedes es maravilloso, jamás lo olviden.**

 ** _Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _\- Señorita Mills… quiero que me hable de su hijo Henry –_

Emma elevo su mirada esperando reacción de su estoica espectadora, no tenía maldad, solo quería saber, quería saber la verdad

\- _Cuando usted sea ejecutada, el quedara solo–_ menciono la rubia con intriga _\- ¿Señorita Mills? … dígame ¿Intentaba protegerlo de algo?-_

El rostro de Regina se contrajo un poco, cerró los parpados momentáneamente delatando el impacto de ese nombre, respiro hondo, sintió que el aire se le había cortado, su cuerpo no podía mentir, los recuerdos herían su mente; No respondió nada en absoluto, solo se quedó allí, donde estaba, quieta, petrificada, _con sus ojos_ recorriendo los orbes de Emma, indecisos, dudosos con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, con fuerza dolorosa y profunda que le hería el alma, que la hacía querer gritar, destruir, despedazar con el fin de acabar con todos esos infames recuerdos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se perdieron en algún punto del rostro de la abogada idos y sin vida. Tan opacos y tristes que podían romper el corazón con solo observarla. La morena se encorvo un poco quitando finalmente su mirada de la de Emma, negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, se tragó cualquier palabra o silaba que su cerebro quisiera haber lanzado, ella transformó su rostro en un costal de tensión y dolor: la rubia hizo un movimiento en la silla para llamar su atención consiguiendo como respuesta una mano elevada en señal para que se detuviera.

Emma descubrió que _su garganta_ _se_ había secado por completo esperando la respuesta de la morena, arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a la condenada con ojos expectantes, sentía que había violado la privacidad de aquella mujer. Había llegado a la conclusión que aquel comportamiento autómata en la morena era solo una pantalla para esconder su verdadera historia, lo que la obligo a tocar quizás el tema más complicado y fuerte que sabía afectaría a Regina; No lo hizo por crueldad, solo por la necesidad de entenderla… Aunque hubiese querido ser suave no hubiera importado, el resultado era el mismo. Sin embargo, inevitablemente se sentía mal por haberla hecho recordar quizás lo peor que la haya ocurrido en toda su vida…pero aun así ella necesitaba saber.

\- _Debo saber lo que paso con Hen…_

\- _Basta -_ Su voz se quebró y trago su tristeza _\- Ya basta por favor_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron conteniendo las lágrimas y la rubia pudo entender que realmente la estaba matando por dentro.

\- _Nada tiene que ver en esto. No lo menciones –_

\- _Creo que sí. Creo que él es la causa-_

\- _Deje de mentirse. Señorita Swan. Ya se lo dije. El dinero fue mi causa._

\- _La única que miente aquí. Es usted. Señorita Mills.-_ Puntualizo la rubia esta vez poniéndose en pie con arrebato _– Le repito la pregunta ¿Es su hijo la causa? –_

\- _Ya fue suficiente. –_

\- _No aun no-_

\- _Me está molestando mucho sus estúpidas rabietas señorita Swan-_

\- _A mí me molestan sus mentiras-_

\- _Yo no le miento-_

La mirada intimidante de Regina tenía sin descuido a Emma .La ojiverde se acoplo a aquellos ojos que iracundos la fulminaban al borde de la ira y desesperación. Con cada pregunta que le formulaba hacia nacer el sentimiento de aprender, de entender, de saber. Ella quería la verdad.

\- _Entonces dígame… como alguien como usted pudo cometer un acto tan atroz como el que hizo, dígame como es que usted se transformó en una asesina a sangre fría de la noche a la mañana. Dígame como usted abandono su humanidad a sabiendas de las consecuencias que tendría. Dígame Regina Mills como lo hizo…_

\- _Lo que usted necesita saber está ahí, en esa carpeta, está en los periódicos, está en internet, la prensa y los mejores periodistas pueden contarle todo lo que usted ya sabe que paso… soy el monstruo que dicen que soy, no hay más para agregarle a su reporte –_

\- _Ya no me trago esa historia, hay más que esa historia de política y dinero. Señorita Mills hay más. Una persona como usted no hace lo que hizo por tan pobres razones. Ya no me creo esas historias, no les creo nada, lo que quiero es escuchar su historia -_

Regina la miró con los ojos enrojecidos durante largos segundos sin pestañear, conteniéndose suspiro cansada, la expresión le cambio por una de completa derrota, luego bajo la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con la rubia. Ha esta le pareció que al fin había roto sus paredes y algo en su interior se removió, algo muy parecido al malestar estomacal, se sentía culpable e incómoda. Pero no importaba, ella siempre había sido capaz de pasar por alto e ignorar la incomodidad que demandaban algunas situaciones. Los ojos verdes la miraron expectante un momento, a la espera de obtener una respuesta más completa.

Se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato. Tal vez estaba herida o asustada, o quizás fue la efusiva reacción de Emma por saber más allá de lo ya contado.

\- _Señorita Swan –_ dijo Regina tras el silencio, con la cabeza gacha _– Aunque le cuente… la verdad, usted sabe que yo no dejare de ser una asesina… no dejare de ser un monstruo, lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho, eso no va a cambiar ¿Lo sabe? –_

\- _Lo sé, pero al menos déjeme entenderla –_ se sentó frente a Regina de nuevo esta vez con más calma.

\- _Henry…. –_ Dejo escapar la desesperación que significaba el evocar su nombre. Cerró los ojos inclinándose un poco para sostenerse apoyando las manos en las rodillas, con el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre el rostro. Como si algo la hubiese herido.

\- _¿Es verdad o es mentira, Henry fue el motivo? –_

Entrecerró los ojos en una fina línea, ligeramente enrojecidos. Su semblante cambió, tornándose amargo y solitario lo cual desconcertó a la rubia.

\- _No –_ Inhaló profundamente y finalmente clavó sus ojos en ella, Emma perdió el aliento por primera vez ante la intensidad de su penetrante mirada y la seriedad de sus facciones _– Él no es un motivo… él lo es todo –_ dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez más resuelta y serena. A la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y su piel se erizó, de ansia e impaciencia, aguardando por una respuesta _– Henry es… él es mi todo, es todo lo que me importa en este mundo, pero no es culpable de mis actos, la única culpable soy yo, mis actos me pertenecen, son míos, quiero que entienda que la culpa la cargo yo, es mía –_ Su voz era más rígida y amarga, era solitaria.

Emma parpadeo sin palabras, con la garganta seca, crispada desde la cabeza a los pies, la determinación de aquella mujer que tomaba las consecuencias de sus actos y las asumía tan determinadamente la congelaron, se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de palabras; hasta parecía que estuviera nerviosa, pero no era fácil, el tema no era fácil _—Perdóneme—_ murmuró un poco insegura.

\- _No te preocupes, —_ articuló la morena después de un momento con más tranquilidad.

Emma la escruto con profundidad por unos momentos, asimilando la información, asimilando a la mujer que tenía en frente, era sin duda una mujer muy compleja, se temía que esta fuera la persona más compleja con la que haya tenido que tratar en todos sus años con ese trabajo. En ese momento la rubia estaba genuinamente interesada en la historia de Regina Mills, supuso que esa era la razón por la cual su amigo Graham insistió tanto en que hablara con la morena ¿Era acaso que después de tantos años de tratar con criminales por fin sentía empatía por uno? Emma sonrió un poco casi oculta. El alivio y el nerviosismo se entremezclaban en su corazón, para ella la combinación perfecta.

Otra vez el silencio las embargo a ambas. Emma estaba acostumbrada a que los condenados tuvieran sus tiempos de quietud, además Regina parecía ser una mujer callada, profunda y pensativa…

\- _Siempre deje que mi madre me manipulara…. en todo, que manejara mi vida a su antojo, incluso en lo que veía, en lo que escuchaba, en lo que comía… la carrera que tome fue por ella…Ciencias políticas, una profesión con poder… ¿Sabe? yo quería ser veterinaria…siempre ame los caballos –_ Sonrió con amargura _– pero debía complacer a mi madre, eso era lo más importante, aunque significara una vida miserable para mí. Cuando tenía veinte años mi madre consiguió un pretendiente para mí, Leopoldo White, el me doblada la edad pero el acalde la ciudad y con mi experiencia y siendo su esposa yo ocuparía el cargo, era lo que mi madre deseaba y por supuesto yo la complací, aun así yo detestara a ese hombre._

Regina pareció olvidar del tiempo que pasaba y se sumió en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Emma paso saliva por su garganta extrañada o indignada, no sabía realmente, pero necesitaba seguir escuchándola, quería entenderla.

\- _¿Señorita Mills? –_ Fue la voz de Emma la que la hizo despertar.

\- _No recuerdo que me hiciera enfadar. Ni siquiera recuerdo si soy capaz de enfadarme con ella… con mi madre… aunque odio lo que me hizo… en realidad lo que realmente odio es mi falta de determinación para dejarla usarme como su juguete, creo que me odio más a mí misma –_ respondió Regina con una voz queda pero firme.

La cara de la rubia notaba confusión en todo su ser. Nunca, en sus años abogada pasó por aquella situación, el de sentirse tan vulnerable a la realidad de una persona, cada palabra dicha por Regina parecía un cuchillo filoso que se auto infringía, era como ver un suicido, pero uno donde se mataba a si misma con palabras. No sabía qué hacer ni que reaccionar.

\- _Leopoldo era un monstruo enfermo y degenerado, pero yo era peor que el, jamás levante mi voz para detener lo que me hacía, fui feliz cuando me entere que yo no podía tener hijos biológicos, no quería darle una progenie a una bestia como él_ – Regina suavizo su rostro _–La tristeza que se siente de no poder compartir la vida con alguien más. La soledad ocasional abarcaba mi mente y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo. Quería creer que la soledad de un monstruo como yo, no podría ser eterna. Después de un tiempo estando sola, yo… solo añoraba a alguien en mi vida, que me amara realmente, de forma pura y única…. Yo que quería ser madre después de todo… fue entonces cuando Henry me dio eso que tanto añoraba, el amor más puro y hermoso, el amor de un hijo…. Henry fue mi razón para vivir…_


End file.
